final_spacefandomcom-20200223-history
Galaxy One
The Galaxy One is a space ship in the Final Space series. It is the ship on which Gary Goodspeed served his prison sentence in Season 1, and acted as the main form of transportation for the protagonists until it's destruction by the end of that season. Description The Galaxy One was a spaceship technically owned by the Infinity Guard fleet. The Galaxy One is usually controlled by its artificial intelligence, H.U.E.. Gary Goodspeed is the self-proclaimed captain of the Galaxy One, despite only being assigned to the ship for the purpose of serving out a prison sentence. His task is to maintain satellites throughout the universe. The ship does not appear to have built-in armament, except for a single, manually operated turret located on the top. This turret was only ever used in "Chapter 10" by KVN to fight of the Hives. The only other defenses that the ship has are a shield, the S.A.M.E.S., and anti-gravitational counter measures. Physical Appearance The Galaxy One is primarily gray, with dark grey-blue accents around the top front, the sides of the cargo bay, and the lightfold engine. The ship's number is denoted as "01" on both sides of the cargo bay. All of its windows are tinted hot pink from the outside. Rooms Bridge Commissary The room for the crew to get their daily meals and some entertainment. It contains: * A Cookie Machine. * 2 booths on each side. * A "Crap Attack" video game, plugged into the wall * table service by S.A.M.E.S. when available. * A refrigerator that Gary named Beth. Crew quarters The Galaxy One has multiple personal quarters for it's crew. Both Gary and Avocato are shown to have their own rooms. Hanger Bay/Cargo Bay Located at the bottom of the ship. It contains 2 F71's. Shower Gym Where crew members can work out. It contains a treadmill and various weights. Medbay Where sick or injured crewmembers are treated. There is another refrigerator here that Gary named Other Beth. Bake Shop This is supposedly where the cookies are baked. It is never actually shown, but in "Chapter 5" H.U.E. mentions the bake shop being offline when he investigates the damage the ship has taken. Gary was surprised to learn that the Galaxy One even had a bake shop, despite having spend nearly 5 years on the ship at this point. Deflector Array This part of the ship was mentioned by H.U.E. in Chapter 5, when he investigated the damage to the Galaxy One caused by Gary's crash landing. S.A.M.E.S. Dispenser Compartments in the ceiling, where the S.A.M.E.S. are stored when not in use. Destruction In the events of "Chapter 10", the Galaxy One took an enormous amount of damage from the Hive (released by the Lord Commander). After having Mooncake taken from him, losing hope, Gary decides to set a collision course directly into the Lord Commander's heavy incinerator. Severely damaged by the Hive, the crash caused for the full destruction of the Galaxy One. Due to all of the S.A.M.E.S. being destroyed in battle, no one was able to repair the impairments. Trivia * The Galaxy One can create forcefields to quickly seal any holes in the hull. While these forcefields can keep the air inside the ship, people and solid objects can freely phase through it. * Up until Chapter 4, the Galaxy One was connected to the Infinity Guard network, and could thus remotely be taken over. KVN disconnected the ship with a chip he received from Nightfall. * The name "Galaxy One" is a reference to Discovery One, a spaceship from the 1968 film 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Although Gary was initially the only person on board, the Galaxy One was clearly build with more crew members in mind considering the number of quarters and the size of the various compartments. It is unknown why there were no other prisoners or crewmembers on board. * Despite it's destruction in "Chapter 10", the ships nonetheless briefly appears in the Season 2 episode "The Remembered" when a Temporal Worm send the protagonists through time to the events of "Chapter 6". Gallery Final Space S1 E10 10.png|Shields Final Space S1 E10 12.png|KVN mans the Turret. Final Space S1 E7 4.png|Forcefield against damage to the hull Category:Vehicles Category:TBS Series